WWT Televmania
Televmania Is The First Ever (And The Major) PPV Of World Wrestling Television. I The Tagline For Televmania I Was The First Time Ever.The Official Theme Song Is "Big Time" By Peter Gabriel. *'Misty' Def. Sandy Cheeks, Ember McLain, Temari, Kin Tsuchi And Ino Yamanaka In 6 Womens Battle Royal And Won The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Misty Last Eliminated Sandy To Win *'Ultimate X Match':Timmy Turner Def. Chouji Akimichi And Won The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Timmy Gave Chouji Timmy Star From The X,And Grab The Title To Win *'Squidward Tentacles And Mr. Krabs' Def. Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron And Won The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Squidward Made Danny Tap Out To The Octopus Stretch *'Shikamaru Nara' Def. Invader Zim **Shikamaru Pinned Zim After S-Factor And Shadowsault *'Snap' Def. Kankurō And Won The [[WWT Television Championship|'WWT Television Championship']] **Snap Pin Kankuro After Snappy Bomb *'Spongebob Squarepants' (W/Sandy Cheeks) Def. Gaara Of The Sand (W/Kin Tsuchi) And Won The WWT Championship **Spongebob Pin Gaara After Spongy Edge II Televmania II Was The Second Annual Televmania Pay Per View.The Tagline For Televmania II Was The Sponge Era Time.The Official Theme Song Was "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva. Results *'Ultimate X Match':Kappa Mikey Def. Chouji Akimichi And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Mikey Won After Lilymu Breaker,And Grab The Title To Win *'Invader Zim And Snap (W/Misty)' Def. Squidward Tentacles And Mr. Krabs And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Zim Pin Squidward After Snappy Bomb From Snap, And Alien Spear *'Gaara Of The Sand (W/Kin Tsuchi)' Def. Patrick Star And Defended The [[WWT Television Championship|'WWT Television Championship']] **Gaara Pin Patrick After Sand Whip And Sand Bomb *'Hardcore Match:':Mr TV Def. Timmy Turner **Mr TV Pin Timmy After Guitar Shot From Ember, And TV Slam ***The Match Was For The General Manager Position *'Ember McLain' Def. Sandy Cheeks In A Hair Match, And Defended The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Ember Pin Sandy With Small Package. By The Stipulation, Sandy Have To Shave Her Fur *'Triple Threat Match: Shikamaru Nara (W/Temari)' Def. Danny Phantom(W/Ember McLain) And Spongebob Squarepants©(W/Jimmy Neutron) And Won The WWT World Title **Shikamaru Pin Spongebob After S Factor And Shadowsault ***Sandy was Supposed To Be In Spongebob Corner,But Jimmy Replaced Her III Televmania III Was The Third Annual Televmania Pay Per View.The Tagline For Televmania III Was One Hundred Time Bigger.The Official Theme Song Was "I Dare You" by Shinedown. Results *'Triple Threat Match: Ember McLain' Def. Misty And Sandy Cheeks And Defended The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Ember Pin Misty After Roll-Up *'Triple Threat Match: Snap' Def. Dagget Beaver And Invader Zim And Defended The [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Championship']] **Snap Pin Zim After Snappy Bomb On Chair *'Match Contract': Kappa Mikey Def. Jimmy Neutron **Kappa Mikey Pin Jimmy After Lilymu Breaker. **The Match Was For Mikey "money In The Bank Like" Contract *Triple Threat Tag Team Match:Alliance Of Extreme (Gaara Of The Sand And Captain Youngblood (W/Ember McLain)) Def. Patrick Star And Mr. Krabs, And Norbert Beaver And Kankurō, And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Gaara Pin Patrick After Pirate Clothline From Youngblood And Sand Bomb *Elevation X:' Timmy Turner (W/Desire)' Def. Squidward Tentacles And Won The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Timmy Won After He Drop Squidward From The Scaffold *'Steel Cage Match':Spongebob Squarepants Def. Shikamaru Nara And Defended The WWT World Title **Spongebob Pin Shikamaru After SpongeNado From The Top Of The Cage *'Kappa Mikey' Def. Spongebob Squarepants And Won The WWT World Title **Mikey Pin Spongebob After Lilymu Splash.The Match Decided After Mikey Cash In His Match Contract ***The Win Made Mikey The First Ever WWT Grand Slam Champion,As He Won The Tag Team,X Division,Television and World Title IV Televmania IV Was The Fourth Annual Televmania Pay Per View.The Tagline For Televmania IV Was Young VS Old.The Official Theme Song Was "Crack Addict" by Limp Bizkit.The Chris Warren Band Preform Live "My Time" For Captain Youngblood Entrance. Results *'Truman X' Def. Mr. Krabs And Defended The [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Championship']] **Truman Pinned Krabs Following A Truman Jump From A Ladder. *'Timmy Turner' Def. Squidward Tentacles In A Table Match And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Timmy Pinned Squidward After Timmy Star Through A Table *'Ember McLain' Def. Temari, Kin And Sandy Cheeks And Defended The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Ember Pinned Sandy After Use Sandy's Brand On Her *'Jake Long' Def. Danny Phantom In Mixed Martial Arts **Jake Def. Danny After Danny Was Uunable To Intelligently Defend Himself From Jake's Attacks.This Make Jake Long's Streak Grow To 17-0. *'The Invasion (Invader Zim And Snap)' Def. The Winners (Kankurō And Sasquatch) And Won The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Zim Pinned Kankkuro After An Alien Spear *'Shikamaru Nara' Def. Captain Youngblood ©, Spongebob Squarepants And Gaara Of The Sand,In A Four Way Elimination Match And Won The WWT World Title **Spongebob Pinned Gaara After Spongy Edge **Youngblood Pinned Spongebob After Pirate Clothesline **Shikamaru Pinned Youngblood After An S Factor V Televmania V Was The Fifth Annual Televmania Pay Per View.The Tagline For Televmania V Was Corporate mass.The Official Theme Song Was "My Way"' by Limp Bizkit. Results *'Jake Long' def. Sasquatch and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake pinned Sasquatch after Dragon DDT outside the stadium *'Invader Zim' def. Skulker and won the [[WWT National Championship|'WWT Rules Championship']] **Zim pinned Skulker after Alien spear *'Ember McLain' def. Temari©, Misty and Shego and won the [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Ember pinned Temari after Rockenroll Cutter *'Chouji Akimichi and Mr. Krabs'(W/ Ino Yamanaka) def. Timmy Turner and Truman X(W/ Desire) and won the [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT tag team championship']] **Chouji pinned Truman after Timmy Star *'Kankurō'(W/ Temari) def. Gaara of the Sand **Kankuro pinned Gaara after String Pulling *'Squidward Tentacles' def. Kappa Mikey in a Scramble Cage match and won the [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X division Championship']] **Squidward pinned Mikey after Mikey missed a jump from the platforms of the cage. After the match,the crowd gave Mikey a standing ovation. *'Patrick Star' def. Danny Phantom and won the [[WWT Television Championship|'WWT Television Championship']] **Patrick pinned Danny after Pat Gore and Pat Sault *'Spongebob Squarepants' def. Jimmy Neutron and won the WWT World Title **Spongebob pinned Jimmy after Headspring VI Televmania VI Was The sixth Annual Televmania Pay Per View. The Tagline For Televmania VI Was Let us entertain you.The Official Theme Song Was "Let me entertain you" by Robbie Williams. The Chris Warren Band preformed live "My Time" for Captain Youngblood entrance Results *'Fatal Four Way tag match: Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron' def. Shikamaru Nara and Kankurō, Patrick Star and Truman X and Skulker and Sasquatch and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zim and Jimmy made Sasquatch tap out to the Neutron Lock and Crossface *'Kappa Mikey' def. Chouji Akimichi and won the WWT National Championship **Mikey pinned Chouji with the Lylymu Splash *'Squidward Tentacles' def. Timmy Turner and won the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward made Timmy to tap out to the Octopus Lock *'Jake Long' def. Dagget Beaver and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake pinned Dagget after a Dragon DDT in the crowd *'Snap' def. Gaara **Snap pinned Gaara after a Backslide *'Shego' def. Ino Yamanaka and won the WWT Womens Championship **Shego made Ino to tap out to the Green Chokehold *'Match 5, the Best of 5 series: Spongebob Squarepants' def. Norbert Beaver (3-2) and won the WWT Television Championship **Spongebob pinned Norbert after a Spongy Edge *'Captain Youngblood' def. Danny Phantom and won the [[WWT World Title|'WWT World Title']] **Youngblood pinned Danny after a Pirate Clothesline VII *'Bart Simpson' def. Eric Cartman ©, Snap and Chris Griffin in an elimination match and won the WWT National Championship **Griffin and Snap were counted out after Griffin hit Snap with a Suicide Plancha" on the steelsteps. **Bart pinned Cartman after a Super BartDog. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Wolfgang **Shikamaru pinned Wolfgang after an S-Factor. *'Invader Zim' def. Chouji Akimichi and Sasquatch and retained the WWT Television Championship **Zim pinned Chouji after an Alien Spear. *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Misty in a Lumberjills match to win the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Misty after a Brain Crush. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Captain Youngblood **Naruto pinned Youngblood after the Cursed Seal. *'The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert Beaver)' def. The F-B-N (Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Dagget pinned Danny after a Beaver Splash. *'Timmy Turner' def. Gaara of the Sand **Timmy pinned Gaara after a Timmy Star. *'Patrick Star' def. Spongebob Squarepants **Patrick pinned Spongebob after a Small Package. *'Skulker, Zaku, Dosu, El Tigre and Truman X' (W/Kin) def. Kappa Mikey, Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, Mr. Krabs and Squidward Tentacles **Skulker pinned Mikey after Kin Tsuchi hit the low blow and after a Skulker Buster. *'Jake Long' def. Kankurō in a No Disqualifications match and won the WWT World Championship **Jake pinned Kankuro after a Dragon DDT onto a chair. VIII *'Rock Lee' © def. Snap (W/Roll) and retained the the WWT Television Championship **Lee pinned Snap after a Leaf Hurricane. *'T-N-T (Truman X and El Tigre)' def. The Bully's Authority (Wolfgang and Eric Cartman) **Truman pinned Cartman after a Truman Jump. *'Captain Youngblood' (W/Ember McLain) def. Invader Zim (W/Misty and Jimmy Neutron) **Youngblood pinned Zim after a Chair Shot from an interfering Squidward. **As a result of losing, Zim was kicked out of the F-B-N. Had Youngblood lost, he would've been kicked out of the F-B-N. *'Neji Hyūga' def. Naruto Uzumaki **Neji pinned Naruto after a Final Destination. *'Eddy' def. Dagget Beaver (W/Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch) (W/ MrAwesome1999 as a special guest referee) **Eddy pinned Dagget after the Savior Self. *'Jake Long' def. Shikamaru Nara (W/ Temari) **Jake pinned Shikamaru after an Inside Cradle. *'The Sand Siblings (Gaara and Kankurō)' def. The Sound Village (Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta)© (W/Kin Tsuchi) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Gaara pinned Zaku after an Aided Bulldog. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' def. Kappa Mikey **Fuzzy pinned Mikey after a Dixie Killer. *'Gaz' def. Shego © and won the WWT Womens Championship **Gaz pinned Shego after a Nightmare World *'Danny Phantom' def. Timmy Turner **Danny pinned Timmy after a Ghost Slam. *'Patrick Star' def. Spongebob Squarepants (W/Jimmy Neutron) and retained the WWT World Championship **Patrick pinned Spongebob after a SuperNova. **Spongebob's career was on the line. IX *'The Heroes (Kappa Mikey and Mysterion)' def. Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs **Mikey pinned Krabs after a Lylymu Splash. *'Chouji Akimichi' def. Sasquatch **Chouji pinned Sasquatch after a Banzai Drop. *'The Sound Village (Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta)' def. The Sand Siblings (Gaara Of The Desert and Kankurō), The Bully's Authority (Wolfgang and Eric Cartman) and T-N-T (Truman X and El Tigre) (W/Rommie) in a Four corners elimination match. **Gaara was pinned by Wolfgang after a Wolf's Kick/Bearhug Combination after Gaara hit the Bury In The Sand on Zaku. **Wolfgang was pinned by Tigre after a Marking The Spot by Truman after Wolfgang became distracted by Zaku shoving Cartman off the top and through a table set up on the floor. **Truman was pinned by Dosu after Zaku hit the ZKO behind the referee's back and followed moments later by Dosu hitting Truman in the face with the Melodic Arm. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Timmy Turner and Eddy **Naruto pinned Eddy after a Cursed Seal. *'Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin)' © def. The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert Beaver) to retain the WWT Tag Team Championship **Bart pinned Norbert after a BartDog. *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Sakura Haruno ©, Shego and Roll and won the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Sakura after a Witch's Peak. *'Neji Hyūga' (W/Temari) def. Patrick Star in a No DQ Match. **Neji pinned Patrick after a Final Destination. **During the match, Patrick tried the SuperNova on an interfering Temari but Neji saved her. Temari ran away, and later Shikamaru has forbiddened her from accompanying him. *'Snap' def. Sai © and Rock Lee and won the WWT Television Championship in a Ladder Match. **Snap unhooked the title after a Snappy Bomb off the Ladder to Sai. *'Captain Youngblood and Skulker' def. Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron **Skulker pinned Jimmy after a Chokeslam. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' def. Danny Phantom **Fuzzy pinned Danny after a Backbreaker. *'Jake Long' def. Shikamaru Nara © in a No Holds Barred Match and won the WWT World Championship **Jake pinned Shikamaru after a Dragon DDT. **Mid-way through the bout, Neji Hyugga interfered on behalf of Shikamaru but Jake knocked him out minutes later; X *'Captain Youngblood and Skulker' def. The Bully's Authority (Wolfgang and Eric Cartman) in a Hardcore Tag Team Match **Youngblood pinned Wolfgang after Walk The Plank. *'Eddy' def. Snap, Rock Lee and Neji Hyugga **Eddy pinned Lee by shoving Neji out of the way and pinning Lee after Neji dropped Lee with a Final Destionation. *'The Angry Beavers' def. the Otonin (Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta) © and Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs to win the WWT Tag Team Championship **Dagget pinned Dosu after a Double Missile Dropkick. *'Kappa Mikey, Mysterion, Sasquatch and T-N-T (Truman X and El Tigre)' def. Jimmy Neutron, Invader Zim, and the Showdown (Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa and Clay Bailey) **Mysterion pinned Zim with the Unsung Hero after Mikey hit the Unsung Hero off the top onto Jimmy. *'Hinata Hyugga' def. Gaz © to win the WWT Womens Championship **Hinata pinned Gaz after a Princess' Way. *'Spongebob Squarepants' def. Fuzzy Lumpkins (w/Freakshow) **Spongebob pinned Fuzzy after the Spongy Edge. *'Sai' def. Chouji Akimichi **Sai made Chouji tap out to the Root. *'Patrick Star' def. Timmy Turner © and won the WWT Television Championship. **Patrick won after throwing Timmy away during a Star Dust attempt and hitting a SuperNova. *'Gaara Of The Desert' def. Kankuro **Gaara pinned Kankuro after Buried In The Sand. *'Jake Long' def. Shikamaru Nara (w/Temari) in an I Quit Match. **Shikamaru quit after five consecutive Dragon DDTs. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Danny Phantom © in a Ladder Match and won the WWT World Championship **Naruto unhooked the title after Superkicking Danny off the Ladder to the mat. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's